


It's not a test, it's a fact

by karmansworld



Series: Corpse Vs. 100 other Men [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idk what I'm writing honestly, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmansworld/pseuds/karmansworld
Summary: The news about 5up dating behind the rock with Sykkuno doesn't make Corpse happy at all. So, he tries to show his emotions. But, he should have known that Sykkuno is one oblivious dude.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpse Vs. 100 other Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057907
Comments: 11
Kudos: 534





	It's not a test, it's a fact

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So, yeah.
> 
> .
> 
> This is just a fanfiction made for fun.
> 
> .
> 
> If they are not comfortable about this fanfiction, I will take it down.

Twitter is full with the new 'ship'. No, it's not about Titanic 2020. It's actually about the new ship of Sykkuno and 5up. He can't even avoid the news from filling up his feed. All he does is search Sykkuno like he always does and the feed is full with 5kkunno. That doesn't even sound half as good as Corpsekkunno.

Well, he watched Sykkuno's stream already. He knows what happened in the stream. But, he didn't expect people to start shipping them right away, pushing him away to a corner as if Corpsekkunno is a small matter. The truth is, he feels hurt. He was absent in the game because he needs the rest. He feels a little better now but after all the news, he no longer feels as good.

He always texts with Sykkuno. They don't chat heavily but they text everyday because they are already like best friends and no one knows how soothing Sykkuno is as his friend. He loves that guy so much even though they just know each other for a few months. But, their development is faster than he could ever get with anyone he has ever dated before.

Sykkuno is amusing. Others are funny too. Everyone else in the group is actually really funny but Sykkuno has this certain rope that keeps pulling Corpse to pay him attention. And, he does. He gives Sykkuno a lot of attention than he wishes too. He wonders about his feelings sometimes because he feels overwhelmed a lot by that guy. Overwhelmed with love. Something that doesn't happen often in his life.

Back to the news, he puts away his phone. He doesn't want to look at the news anymore. But, what he gets is actually a new kind of feeling knocking on his chest. 

Is this irritation?

Honestly, he feels somehow mad and… jealous? Does he get to feel jealous? Does he have the right to feel so?

He takes his phone again, looking at Twitter again and now, in just a few minutes, a lot of new posts about 5kkuno appear. Gosh, he needs strength.

He scrolls down until he sees a post with pictures. It is a comparison between his date with Sykkuno and 5up with Sykkuno.

Fuck, he hates this.

He doesn't like this at all.

Corpse takes a deep breath and decides to chill on Discord with some people. Maybe Ludwig will say something funny in the call room.

He sees two people online and they are calling in the room. 

5up and Sykkuno.

What the-

No more thinking, he joins in. 

"Hey Sykkuno." That is the first thing he says and then the both of them go silent. Maybe they are surprised.

He can imagine Sykkuno's nervous face. Which is a face that he cannot stop thinking about these days.

"Uh-hey Corpse!"

That voice already calms him a lot. 

"Corpse, I am on Minecraft with 5up. Wanna join us? We are building a new house together for him."

Corpse is hit with silence. He thought that was supposed to be his thing with Sykkuno.

Building a house in Minecraft together.

"I want a house too." That just comes out his mouth without him thinking and he can feel that the other guy knows what the situation is. Sykkuno will never know because he is an oblivious baby.

"Oh, Corpse. Hi! You can play with Sykkuno. I am just gonna leave. It has been a long day." 5up knows.

Good for him.

"Oh,really? Okay, then. Thanks for playing, 5up. See you again!"

"Thank you, Sykkuno. Bye!"

Oh, Corpse doesn't feel easy at all hearing all those conversations. Even just a simple goodbye.

Then, 5up leaves.

Good.

But, he doesn't know what to say now.

"Did you like the games today?" He asks that. Exactly the thing he wants to know. 

"Yeah, I did like it. I wish you were there with us though. Are you doing okay?,"

Corpse smiles at that. "Yeah. Better now. Have you eaten dinner?"

He hears Sykkuno's gasp. "I actually forgot to have dinner because I haven't stopped sitting in front of the computer. Well, I'm going to go grab some food in the kitchen. Hold on."

Corpse waits and Sykkuno is back sooner than he thought. 

"Oh, it looks like food is.. all gone. I've gotta order.. a.. a food delivery."

Corpse hums for a second. "Let me order for you. What do you want to eat?"

"Woah, you want to buy me food??" It is the usual overexcited Sykkuno. He sounds the same when he has told him about showing his face before.

"Yeah.. Uh so., What do you want?" Corpse is ready to google for any shops on the internet.

"Uhh.. Is it okay if I choose? Because you're the one paying. So, I thought it would be inappropriate for me to-"

Corpse laughs. Sykkuno and serotonin are the same thing. Because that's what he's getting from this conversation.

"Err.. what's wrong? Sorry if-"

"Just say what you want, Sykkuno."

"Okay then. Can I have sushi? I didn't get enough from Leslie..." Sykkuno chuckles. An awkward one but it's his favourite. "Thank you, Corpse. You are so nice."

"No problem."

Then, he orders sushi.

They continue to talk on Discord. He lets Sykkuno do the storytelling while he tries to rest his throat. He just listens to the other guy eating while talking about the game he is playing.

He likes this guy.

It's so weird how he can feel so many things from a guy like Sykkuno. Maybe not weird because he is not the only one simping for Sykkuno. There are a lot of other guys who like Sykkuno.

But, he wants to be the first one to love and care about him the most.

He wants Rae's statement to be true.

About Sykkuno being his.

It's a fact. It's not a test.

He actually doesn't even realise that he was so upset about 5kkuno and now he is this happy gummy ball because Sykkuno is talking to him.

Fuck Twitter tweets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
